This invention relates to a chair with an adjustable back support. The invention is light-weight, resists rust and sun damage, and is particularly useful outdoors when lounging at the beach, in the yard, or on the patio. The invention is assembled of easily removable and replaceable parts which are inexpensive and readily available for purchase by the owner. Thus, the owner can easily repair the chair when necessary, or easily and quickly custom-build a portion of the chair according to the invention to accommodate the particular size and weight of the user.
Many prior art chairs for use outdoors, such as common chaise lounges, include an adjustable back support which is often damaged or broken within a relatively short period of time. This damage typically results from rust, sun damage from UV exposure, accidents, or user abuse. When the back support is damaged or broken, the number of potential reclining positions is limited. Since the chair is not easily or conveniently repaired, the owner generally discards the damaged chair and buys a new one.
The present invention overcomes this problem of prior art chairs by providing a chair with an adjustable back support which is easily repaired when damaged. Moreover, because the components of the back support are easy to assemble and readily available, the owner can custom-build his or her chair to provide for movement between any desired degree of reclining angles.